


Что может быть эмоциональней рыбы

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Теона нет щенка, и Робб берется обеспечить его другим домашним животным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что может быть эмоциональней рыбы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing is more emotional than fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756306) by [QueenAsha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAsha/pseuds/QueenAsha). 



— Санса помогала мне с упаковкой, — признался Робб. — Открывай. 

Теон пожал плечами и подчинился. Сегодня был не его день рождения, и Теон не мог понять, зачем Робб это затеял, но отказываться от халявных подарков (уж точно) не стал. Когда бумага была разорвана и пол спальни усеяли мелкие клочки обертки, Теон увидел стеклянную коробку. Это аквариум, сообразил он. Аквариум, наполненный водой и оснащенный насосами, подсветкой и прочими штуками. Не хватало только одного — обитателей. 

Теон посмотрел на Робба. 

— Вроде как спасибо? 

— Это первая часть, — сказал Робб и отвернулся. — Бран! — позвал он. — Можешь нести! 

Спустя мгновение младший Старк появился в комнате — наверное, ждал прямо за дверью. В руках он держал маленькую черную коробочку. Он поставил ее на прикроватный столик, и Теон заглянул внутрь сквозь прозрачную крышку. 

— Охренеть, — сказал он. — Это то, о чем я думаю? 

— Это карликовый осьминог, — сообщил Робб. — Мы подумали, что у каждого из нас теперь есть щенок, и, может, тебе тоже хочется завести домашнее животное. Ты же любишь море, так что… — он слегка сконфуженно замолчал.

— Мы готовили аквариум несколько месяцев, — с энтузиазмом вступил Бран. — Арья тоже помогала, и Рикон. А потом Джон поехал и купил осьминога. 

Они сделали это вместе, понял Теон. Волнение охватило его, и потребовалась пара мгновений, чтоб прийти в себя. 

— Я… спасибо, — он собирался криво ухмыльнуться, но почувствовал, как это перерастает в настоящую улыбку. — Потрясающий осьминог. 

Бран улыбнулся. 

— Не за что. 

Потом Робб кивнул ему, и тот вышел из комнаты. 

Теон ощутил некоторую неловкость и начал возиться с маленьким аквариумом, чтоб хоть чем-то себя занять. 

— Поможешь показать ушлепку его новый дом? 

Переселение прошло быстро. Правда, когда осьминог ухитрился дотянуться до Робба одним из своих щупалец, тот его едва не уронил. 

Теон заржал и дал животному ласкового пинка. 

— Заткнись, — проворчал Робб, но на его лице была улыбка. — Ты собираешься как-нибудь его назвать? 

Какое-то время Теон размышлял. 

— Хммм…

— Сквидвард? (1) 

Теон усмехнулся. 

— Не говори ерунды, ему нужно имя, которое бы внушало трепет. 

Он подумал о щенке Робба, Сером Ветре, затем его мысли плавно перетекли к Аше — недавно она приобрела моторную лодку, которую назвала Черным Ветром (2). Мгновение он сомневался. Возможно, это будет несколько сентиментально… Зато так куда лучше, чем Сквидвард или любые другие имена, которые Робб был способен придумать. 

— Белый Ветер, — произнес он и почувствовал легкое головокружение, когда Робб широко улыбнулся ему в ответ.

***

Прим. пер.:  
(1) В данном случае скорее всего имеется в виду герой «Губки Боба» Сквидвард: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сквидвард_Тентикалс, поэтому я не стала переводить имя буквально.  
(2) Черный Ветер — название корабля Аши Грейджой в саге. 

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: resident trickster, wakeupinlondon, net-i-ne-budet  
> Фик был переведен для Фандомной Битвы-2015 (команда ASOIAF)


End file.
